


Early Morning Memories

by iridescent_severus



Series: Snippets of Life with Severus and Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_severus/pseuds/iridescent_severus
Summary: Severus and Harry join Minerva for breakfast, and they all get nostalgic in very hilarious (and very embarrassing) ways.





	Early Morning Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a lovely comment from IAmTheMetatron1946 here on Ao3 on my piece, 'Lullabies'. They inspired me to bust out this funny little story! It's not edited at all, so if it doesn't flow or if there are grammatical errors, so sorry about that. I just wanted to get it out quickly for you all to enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your feedback, your comments absolutely make my day! I love you all so much, you guys are the reason that I do what I do. xx
> 
> P.S. If anybody watches the fabulous television program RuPaul's Drag Race (highly recommend!), did you catch the reference? I'll give you a hint: It involves Maggie Smith and season six ;)

“I can’t believe it’s already autumn again,” Harry murmured as he and Severus dressed for their morning classes. Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts (this was third year, so the curse was most certainly broken), and Severus still taught Potions. He had considered quitting after the war, but he was horrified at the thought of Slughorn or some imbecile ‘Potions Master’ replacing him and filling the minds of the future with nonsense.

“I can’t believe I have a nursery in my quarters,” Severus replied, glancing fondly toward the newly constructed door leading into Eileen’s comfortable nursery. They couldn’t handle flip-flopping between Hogwarts and home during the school year, so McGonagall had given them the go-ahead to build a small addition to the dungeons for her. Dobby and the other house-elves would keep their eyes on her while they were out, which reassured the both of them immensely.

“ _Our_ quarters,” the brunet reminded him with a small laugh, leaning in to kiss his husband’s cheek and straighten out his outer robes. Rolling his eyes, the older man stole another kiss, this time from Harry’s lips before crossing over to the door.

“Ready? Any longer, and we’ll miss breakfast.”

“That’s because _somebody_ refused to get out of bed,” Harry teased, double-checking that his wand was strapped to his hip before nodding and leaving the dungeons with Severus. Eileen was asleep, having had her bottle about an hour beforehand, so she wouldn’t be missing them too badly.

Linking their arms they hurried up to the Great Hall, greeting the occasional student who waved to them, soon settling into their chairs and tucking into their breakfast. Many of the doors and windows were cracked, as the fresh autumn breeze was still welcome as summer finally ebbed away. As Harry enjoyed his breakfast and spoke to his fellow professors, he noticed a crow perched on the edge of the one of the larger windows. Nudging Severus, he gestured to the peaceful creature.

“Love, look,” he hummed, giggling when Severus realised just what Harry was referring to. After that night in Eileen’s nursery, the crow had become a little inside joke between them.

“Do you think it’s ill?” Severus murmured, that subtle grin of his only noticeable to Harry. He opened his mouth to respond, but Minerva beat him to it.

“What an unfortunate little creature, I believe he’s come down with pneumonia,” she commented, directing a sharp look at Severus. Blanching, the man then looked to his husband questioningly. Harry shrugged, appearing quite guilty.

“Did you tell her?” he whispered, to which Minerva laughed.

“Severus, dear boy, you should know better than anybody else that it’s impossible to keep secrets from the head of Hogwarts. We have a particular charm about us,” she explained, and Severus finally realised that she’d inherited the same damned twinkle that Albus had. He was grateful that he had retired from the position of Headmaster before it had latched onto him as well.

“I, well...”

“Do you think I’m angry with you?”

The professor said nothing, which was probably for the best in his opinion.

“When Harry had told me of your little comment, I thought it was quite clever, actually. However, I had one question for you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, “Which is?”

“You’ve never heard me sing either. Where did you get such a thought?”

Severus couldn’t conceal his smirk then. Shaking his head, he looked to Harry.

“I haven’t even told you this,” he began, glancing back to his superior, “but don’t you remember the Christmas of ‘89, Headmistress?”

It was Minerva’s turn to pale.

“You were there for that?”

“Of course. I witnessed the entire evening.”

“Oh, Merlin!”

Harry, who had been looking from one to the other with every comment, finally spoke up again.

“What on earth are you two talking about? What happened?”

“Albus had a particularly strong batch of firewhiskey, a old gift from Aberforth. He and Minerva decided to test it at the annual Christmas party of 1989. Let’s just say... Well, what does one say to explain such a situation?”

Minerva shrugged, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“By the end of the night, Albus and Minerva were screeching their most beloved Christmas tunes from the Astronomy Tower, while me and the other professors watched on helplessly. Poppy eventually had to spike their drinks with a sleeping potion just to get them down and we had to levitate them both their respective quarters. They both remembered little of the night afterwards, and it took all of us showing our memories for them to believe us,” Severus finally said, but Harry couldn’t stop giggling after he imagined a totally plastered Headmaster and Transfiguration professor screaming Christmas carols from the rooftops.

“I always wondered where you got that information from, but I never expected something like that!”

“Yes, well,” Minerva said cooly, “some of us would quite like to forget such a spectacle.” As she spoke, her eyes honed right in on the Potions Master.

“Not a word, my friend,” Severus assured, nodding his head to her politely. He looked to Harry expectantly, urging him without words to say the same.

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course, I’ll take it to the grave, Headmistress,” Harry said as well, his laughter finally having calmed.

They were interrupted by the crow squawking loudly, flying away as if he understood that the conversation was finished. Minerva shook her head fondly, tucking into the rest of her meal.

“A crow with pneumonia, ha! Could you imagine such a thing?” she murmured, to which the men chuckled together.

“We don’t have to imagine, professor,” Harry hummed teasingly, and they all laughed enough to attract the attention of the other professors, who found the amusing antics a very good sign for the day.


End file.
